What if we met in high school?
by AylGwen
Summary: Jane meets Maura as Dr. Maura Isles her teacher when she is in her senior year. Will their attraction for each other survive the teacher-student rules? T for language
1. Chapter 1

Hello awesome people!  
>This story was in my head for a little while now, so here it is! Hope you like the idea, and if you have an opinion about it, please let me know!<p>

I hope you like it :)

x AylGwen

P.s. All beta mistakes are mine, so sorry about that!

**Chapter 1 – The first meeting**

I was excited, like really excited. It was FINALLY my final year of high school and after an amazing summer vacation I thought my life couldn't get any better. After I got up from bed, had some coffee and said goodbye to my mom, I went my way.

'Yo Rizzoli, over here!' Yelled Frost at me when I came into the school. Barry Frost was a good friend of mine. He always had my back and he was just a special guy, so when I walked up to him I gave him a quick hug. 'I didn't peg you as the hugging type Rizzoli.' And there was Korsak. He could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but overall he was a really great guy.  
>We talked for a while, and a few more guys came to talk with us, and when we were talking about the new teacher, a few guys reacted.. well like boys do. Frost and I were in the class of a so called 'Dr. Isles'. 'I heard she is smoking!' I heard a few guy say, and when they were talking about what they wanted to do with her, I ignored everything.<p>

I always had guy friend because they were so much more fun. They always laughed with each other and unlike girls they always had your back when you earned their respect.

When I was paying attention again, they were still talking about our teacher and I was getting pissed. 'Like we don't know you're really gay, Crow. We all know you always had a boner when you were in the class by Mr. Torres.' A few guys were hiding their grins and I saw Crow was getting red. He mumbled something that no one understood and we went are own ways to the classroom.

My first class was that from Dr. Isles. Frost and I were sitting in the back of the class and talking with each other when she walked in. When I looked up I saw that she wasn't old at all. She was maybe 2/3 years older than I was. She had gorgeous honey blond hair, the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen and don't let me start about her body and that dress that hugged all of her curves the right way. She was just plain hot.

_Wait; did I just think she was hot? A woman? My teacher? Jesus Rizzoli, keep yourself together! _

When we locked eyes I felt some sort of electricity course through my body and I got this tingly feeling on my skin. I just couldn't stop staring at my beautiful teacher.

_A/N: So please let me know what you think! I will do my best to post chapter 2 as soon as possible!  
>I know it is a little short, but i hoped you liked it anyway :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2  The first meeting part 2

**Hello awesome and beautiful people,**

**Here I am again. And I just have to say that I didn't expect that this story would be so popular so fast. It makes me a little nerves to be honest, but at the same time I'm so grateful for all the people who read this! You're all awesome :D **

**And I have to say that I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or any other character in this story. **

**I wanted to give you this chapter before I got to work, so I hope you enjoy! And again; all beta mistakes are mine, so sorry!**

**X AylGwen**

_Chapter 2 - The first meeting part 2_

I was always the smartest one, in school, in the family, in my friend group, so the most logical career for me was to teach other people. Someone should transfer knowledge, so why not me? It is tested by the way, how smarter the teacher, the more the students learn. But that is sequacious of course.

My first day arrived and I was going to teach at this school they call BCHS, Boston College High School. I always wanted to teach here, my parents spoke highly about it, so here I was walking to my first class. When I walked in, five minutes early, there were already people sitting here, talking to each other. I thought about what my boss said to me earlier that day, that I should relax and everything will go perfectly fine. I certainly hope so. I laid my stuff on the table that was obvious mine, because it was in front of the classroom and I looked around. Some boys in front of the class were simply looking at me and I actually catch one drooling a little bit, some girls were looking.. well.. weird at me, like they already hated me even though I didn't share one word with them. But it were looks that I expected, and at that moment a duo catches my eye, especially this girl. She had long wavy black hair that anyone would be jealous of and those eyes that were staring back at me were so intense that I got chills running all over my body.  
>I saw that the boy next to her touched her arm to ask if she was okay, because she didn't respond when he talked to her. I catch myself staring and before somebody could notice it I try to look away. But the feeling of jealousy didn't go away.<p>

_Jealous of what? _

I tried to fool myself into believing I didn't know the answer of that question. But deep inside I knew I wanted to be the person who touched her arm, the person who talked to her, instead of him.

_Maura, keep a hold on yourself. You don't even know her name. Okay just look away. Oh look at that nice boy who is smiling at me right now. He got a nice smile, maybe I should smile back? Yeah that would be appropriate. Not wanting to touch my students. _

_I.. I just heard what that sounded like, and I meant like touching there arm.. not in a sexual way.. oh never mind I should probably write my name down at the board. _

That class didn't go as I expected. I found out that her name was Jane. Jane Rizzoli and it suited her well. And that boy next to her was Barry Frost. I didn't like him, maybe because he was with Jane, maybe because when I asked him a question about biology; 1. His answer was wrong, 2. He sounded uninterested and 3. His answer was really, really wrong. So I didn't like Mister Frost.

I was evaluating my classes when my boss, Mr. Grant, knocked on the door. When I told him it was okay for him to walk in, he took a stool and went to sit on the other side of the table.

'And how was your first day?' He asked. I liked him, he was nice to me so far, really protective to be exact.

'I was really nerves, but it went very smooth. Better than I expected.'

'I'm very glad to hear that, Maura. But I know you are new in town so I suggest that somebody should give you a tour through the city.' I wanted to protest, but he was very determent 'I already asked somebody to do it. She knows everything in this city, she spends a lot of time outside. You already have met her, she was in your class today. Her name is Jane Rizzoli.'


	3. Chapter 3 Tour around Boston

_Hi all!_

_I'm so excited to present to you Chapter 3! I hope you like it! If there's something wrong in here, it's all on me. I don't live in Boston or in America for that matter, so there could be things wrong! So please let me know what you think! And if you have Tumblr, maybe you could check me out? My name is __**Aylgwen**__. So.. yeah; have fun with this chapter and I try to update as soon as possible! All beta mistakes are mine and i don't own nothing here.. But OMG Tess Gerritsen is good! I really love her books, all of them!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Maura's P.O.V.**

The first week was over, and I'm very exhausted to say at least. The preparation for work, the work itself and the people were so much different than I expected. And not the think of all the students, it's harder than it looks to have them actually listen to you. And of course Jane Rizzoli. The constant thought about her, and then trying to stop myself thinking about her, was just draining, emotionally and physically. So here I was on a Friday night with myself on my couch with a movie and some wine, making myself comfortable in my silk night clothes, and just at a total loss. The thought of being so exhausted every Friday was just too much and I had to drink a few glasses of wine before the thought of quitting was out of my head.  
>I became irritated because I knew that the part that thought about quitting wasn't motivated by me hating the job, it was about her.<p>

_It's about her a lot lately._

I knew I had to go to bed, because I had to wake up early because of the tour around Boston. But I just couldn't move anymore. I knew that when I got to bed I would sleep when my face hit the pillow and I couldn't handle that on the moment. Because that would mean that I had to meet her, at school, on my free day, in our free time. A part of me hoped that she was mean, or that she wouldn't show up at all, so I could forget her before I did something stupid what could cost my career.

_My career, I should focus on my career and my work, not on the students I teach. _

I knew that it didn't want to become that kind of person, that kind of teacher. So I got up, shut down the TV, brought my wine glass to the kitchen, made myself ready and got to bed. Hoping that tomorrow wouldn't kill me.

**Jane's P.O.V.**

I didn't do nervous, it wasn't my thing. I was brave, cool and confident Rizzoli, so why am I nervous for meeting my teacher here? My _beautiful _teacher. Also I didn't do early, when I had a meeting they would see me at least five minutes late. But then again, why was I here ten minutes early? I knew why because I was too nervous to try to be casually late.  
>I didn't want to be here in the first place. Only because Mr. Grant caught me in the act of beating someone up. In my offence he grabbed my ass and that is just unacceptable. Mr. Grant didn't believe me so to evade chores for a whole week, I was standing here, waiting to give my new teacher a tour around Boston. Feeling that chores for a whole week were less painful than waiting ten minutes here.<p>

Exactly on time I heard heels click on the pavement. I looked up to see her only a few meters away from me. We smiled at each other and again I couldn't keep my eyes of her.

'How did you come here?' I asked to break the silence.

'By bus, I hope you don't mind that I didn't bring a bike or car. I don't have either actually.' _She's so cute being a little nervous._

'I pegged you for the car type, you know, always the newest model. But if you dare to sit on the back of my bike, it's okay by me.'

She looked surprised by my suggestion but recovered quick from it. 'Well that should be fun. Where are you taking me? I actually don't know anything about this place, but I heard from Joe you know a lot about Boston.'

'Yeah, you heard that from _Joe?_' I know teasing her was mean, but I couldn't let this opportunity slide. I raised an eyebrow at her and I saw her squirm under my steady gaze.

'I'm sorry.. I'm mean.. Mr. Grant.' I smiled at her to let her out of her misery and suggested to go. When she went to sit on the back of my bike she holds on tightly. She had her arms around my waist and I only could focus on the arms around me.

_I hope I survive this, cause if she doesn't kill me with this, we probably get hit by a car._

**Maura's P.O.V.**

When Joe.. I mean Mr. Grant told me she knew a lot about Boston he wasn't mistaken. She knew everything. But her biking skills were a little bit dangerous, but it gave me a good excuse to hold on tightly. And the abs that I felt didn't help me in the state I was already in by seeing her again.  
>We went to a lot of places and the most exciting part for her was the Fenway Park. She told me a whole story about how good the Red Sox were, and a lot about this building. By the muscles in her face I could see that see that she really liked baseball because she was really, really excited. But when I suggested going to a museum she wasn't that happy, but we found a compromise by going to the Museum of Science. There were a lot of kids running around and it was overall a fun day.<p>

And I was a little sad that it was over. Now we sat on a beautiful spot at sunset. It was so comfortable with her, I was surprised by that, but gladly surprised.

'So what kind of student were you?' She asked without looking at me. I looked at her and smiled, trying to find the best words to describe how I was.

'I wasn't really beloved among my fellow students. They saw me as that girl, who sits in the back of the class and eats her hair. So I never really had a best friend, a friend in general to be perfectly honest.' I took a little break and she looked at me to continue, 'So I focused on my work, on doing everything right, because I had to from my parents. I couldn't hurt their reputation, so I went to get straight A's. It was really the only way to get a little attention from my them. So my fellow students only hated me more for that. So high school wasn't really the best time of my life.' I couldn't look at her, afraid of her reaction. There was a silence for a little while.

'I only have guy friends. They protect each other and I need that, but at the same time I really want to have a best friend. Someone I could really talk to, and you never had one either, so maybe.. if it isn't weird and stuff.. maybe we should be friends? I really had a fun time today and maybe we could do it again and..' Poor girl was rambling now. I stopped her by giving her a hug and saying in the embrace that I would like it very much to be her friend.

We walked on my porch to my door and I hugged her again. To feel her arms around me got me high on ecstasy and I was hooked already. She was probably not the hugging type, but I couldn't help myself. When we got out of the embrace our faces stayed together. Really close. I saw her eyes moving to my lips and when I was about to make a move her mobile rang. We both jumped a little at the sudden noise that wasn't welcomed by me at all. She answered the phone and hung up a few seconds later.

'I'm sorry but I got to go. I hope you have a nice weekend and I will see you Monday.' She told me while walking towards her bike.

'Yeah see you on Monday, Jane.' I smiled my best smile and she answered it back with her beautiful smile. 'Bye, Maura.' She winked at me before she drove off and I closed the door behind me. Already missing her and looking forward to Monday.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I hoped you like it (: I keep saying that, but I really mean it! _

_My best friend has uploaded a story that is really great! She is really talented so definitely check her out! Her name is __**Lionsfeather **__here on Fanfiction! I don't know if I can upload this quickly again, but I try, because you guys (girls) are awesome :D_


	4. Chapter 4  school day

_Hi all!_

_Nice to see you again ;) I'm so overwhelmed by all the positive reactions I get, and it really means the world to me! I don't want to disappoint any of you, but me writing long chapters, well.. it goes against my nature. I don't know why and I hate it. But I wanted to post this anyway, because if I don't and than trying to make a really long chapter.. well.. I will procrastinate and that will suck :P_

_But I hope you like it anyway!  
>And everyone who saw the quote I used from Grey's anatomy.. I want to marry you :)<em>

_P.s. The characters aren't mine, the beta mistake are the only thing I own here.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – School day<strong>

I went to school early trying to have a moment with her before we had to go to class. When I walked through the halls of my school a few teachers were looking suspicious at me. I never got earlier at school than I should, so I blamed it on that. I walked to the classroom I knew that it was from her and knocked on the door. When I heard her voice I walked inside with a big smile on my face. She looked surprised at me but with a smile nonetheless. I love that smile.

_Wait what? Love? Did I just think I loved her smile?_

I pushed inappropriate thoughts out of my head while I hugged her. I knew she wanted to and if I didn't do it, she probably would. So why not throw her a bone? Thinking that I did it only because she wanted to.

'So what are we going to have in class today?' I gave her a flirtatious smile.

'Maybe I don't want to tell you.' I heard a challenge that I gladly accepted.

'You can tell me now, or I will have to get it out of you the. Hard. Way.' I was getting closer by the end of that sentence, and I saw her blushing.

'What's the hard way?'

'Maybe I don't want to tell you.' I winked at her while I was still moving towards her.

I was really close now, I was so close that I could smell her shampoo. It was exhilarating and the smell of lavender made me week in my knees. I had to support on her desk if I didn't want to fall on the ground. I was sitting on her desk now and she stood up while she went to move herself between my legs. This was an action that friends didn't do. I knew that, but at the same time I knew that I didn't want to be only friends with this beautiful woman.  
>She bent over me to take a piece of paper that was lying behind me and brushed 'accidentally' up against me. When she leaned back I was blushing massively but trying to cover it up by walking to a table in the front row of class. Knowing that I didn't want to sit in the back of her class ever again.<p>

* * *

><p>It was hard to concentrate. Normally I sit in the back of the class, so I don't have to concentrate, but the way she was moving in front of me had daydreaming. I was trying to fit my feelings into the little signs she gave me, or I hoped she gave me. But I knew she never really had friends, so maybe it was normal friendly behavior for her. Oh, man. I'm so confused.<br>Not only was she a woman, she was my teacher. There are rules against having a relationship, rules that if she breaks them will cost her career. She would never do that. Not for me.

She looked me in the eye and gave me a smile. All my doubt went away and I got this warm sensation in my stomach. I already had it bad for Dr. Isles but I didn't want to admit it. I liked boys. I wasn't a 'dyke' like everybody said I was. I knew why they called me that, there is a stereotype that people like to hang on to. To give them security I think, to put a group of people into a box. People are unique and I personally think that sexuality isn't something you put a label on. You fall in love with people, not with a gender, and if that person happened to be a girl, so be it. Let other people put you into boxes, but if you know what that boxes mean and if you are willing to look outside of the box, then you can find true love. That's what I believe.

But it doesn't make it any easier for me, or any other girl, to be in love of a woman, or any homosexual people. Other people will not approve, and you have to be strong to survive that kind of power on your relationship, on yourself. And I'm just not ready to think about myself in that way, but Maura is making it impossible.

* * *

><p>It was my lunch break and I was about to go to the teachers' lounge to ask if Maura wanted to go to a movie after school, when I ran into Mr. Grant.<p>

'I heard you behaved well from Dr. Isles, and I have to say I'm a little surprised to hear that you actually showed up.' I didn't want to have this conversation. He had always something to whine about and I really wanted to see Maura again. So I really didn't like him on the moment.

'Everything is better that to have to spend more time with you because I have to do chores.'

I challenged him by raising an eyebrow at him and he was about to take the challenge if we weren't interrupted by Maura. She had a hurt look on her face and I knew right then that it has to do something with me. I always messed thing up. She walked away from us after I saw her and I went after her immediately with a protest from Mr. Grant that I ignored.

'Maura, what's wrong?' I knew it was tricky to say her first name like that, but I didn't care on the moment. And by the way she reacted on her first name I can see that she didn't expect me to follow her.

'Oh please go. It's not like you want to be here now you don't have to do chores for a week instead.' The hurt and anger in her voice caused a sting through my heart.

She walked away again and I knew it didn't help if I followed her again. I knew she was angry right now and I have to accept her boundaries and give her time to calm down. That's what friends do right?

_Oh man, I hope she forgives me.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that's it. I'm really busy with school, work and just life that I can take a while before I will update again. I promise that it will be a lot longer next time! But be warned, it can take a while!  
>And the profile I wanted you to check out has another awesome story, so go and fly away my little birds! Go to <em>_**Lionfeathers **__and go love her :D hihi, you guys are awesome :)_


	5. Chapter 5 Apologizing

_Hello everyone!  
>Sorry for taking so much time to update! I know I'm bad, but I'm so busy with everything. <em>

_Pff, but I had a little time-gap in my life, so here is the new chapter! Hope you like it!_

I own nothing expect for the beta mistakes!

_X AylGwen_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

I couldn't go back now. I was already too deep in this and I can't stop myself.  
>But she is making it so damn hard to be mad at her. I know I shouldn't blame her for her 'punishment' from Mr. Grand. But I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. And the best thing was not to be friend, or have contact with her in anyway like that, with her anyway. It's weird. I teach her, she is my student. My STUDENT.<br>I'm her teacher, her TEACHER.

But she is making it hard especially now that she is ringing my doorbell. It's in the evening and she knows I'm home because I already opened my door one time for her. It was horrible to see her face when I closed the door again. I didn't even let her speak. I wasn't raised like that, but she already changed me in so many ways. Most the better, NO. All the better. I hear the advice my father always told me:

_When the door is about to slam into your face, stick your foot out to stop it._

I realize now that he wasn't really poetic in the way he articulated his words of his advice, but he meant it well.  
>The doorbell rang again and I feel myself getting up. I walk to the door knowing that it's her because she yelled her apologize through the door for almost an hour now. She is surprised to see me and I look mad at her. She looks scared like she thinks she crossed a line. And she did, but I didn't mind at all. But that didn't stop me from yelling at her:<p>

'STOP APOLOGIZING!'

'But I'm so sorry, please just let me talk to you! I want to be your friend!'

'I SAID STOP TALKING! Because if you go on I will forgive you and that would be BAD for the both of us!'

'Why would that be bad?'

I know I slipped up there and normally I explained myself or avoid the question but I did something stupid.

_Yeah something stupid._

_Like that would be a surprise by now._

But I just took the risk. Why not right? I never did but she makes me do things I never did before.

So I walked towards her. She didn't move. She was watching me with caution. Like I was some sort of prey that she was watching intensively. It made my whole body tingle. Like I was the only thing on this world for her on this moment. Like I was the only thing that mattered. It made me feel alive. So alive so I kept moving forward, moving towards her.

I was so close that we shared the same oxygen. And I saw she almost didn't blinked.

_When animals don't blink they are in shock._

_Wait, that's what you are thinking about now? She isn't some animal and she isn't in shock!_

_I think I 'am. I have to for the thing I'm about to do._

I know it was happening fast, but it was like everything was moving in slow motion. I saw my hand moving behind her head and stroking some of her beautiful hair. And I closed the gap between us. My lips covered hers and the sensation was so much better than I expected. I closed my eyes and her warm soft lips were moving with mine. I felt her hand on my hips and life just couldn't be any better.  
>It was like a dance. A dance that our lips, mind and just our being were dancing with each other and I didn't want it to ever end, I wanted it to go on forever.<p>

When we were both out of breath I removed my lips from hers but never fully moved away. I kept our foreheads connected and relieve washed over me when she smiled at me. She put a lock of my hair behind my ear and warm feeling, I never experienced before, filled my belly.

'Stop talking because I will forgive you and that would be bad for the both of us.' I repeated while I removed myself from her. When we were apart I felt cold and a little bit sadder than I did before, but it didn't stop me from moving away from her. She laughed a little at what I said.

'After that kiss, you know I won't.' We smiled at each other.

'Good night, Jane.'

'Good night, Maura.'

I closed the door and had dreams that night repeating that moment over and over.

And all I have to say is; Thank you daddy for the advice.

* * *

><p><em>A N: OMG THEY KISSED! Haha. I hate it myself when they take soooo loooonggggg before they kiss, so here I am, writing a story were people kiss! :D Sorry that it's so short, hope you like it anyway!  
>And.. let me know what you think! I love everyone of you who review(ed)! So please keep doing that!<em>


	6. Chapter 6 The day after

_Hi everyone!_

_Do you already miss Rizzoli & Isles too? Because I do! Anyway here is a new chapter, so I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who reads this story, you make my life greater._

_So the chapter after the first kiss they shared, so enjoy!_

_Soooo, the only thing I own here are the beta mistakes I made!_

_X AylGwen_

* * *

><p>I was confident. We shared the best kiss I had in my life and I was confident it was going to happen again. I will make sure of that, because I can't stop thinking about it. About her.<p>

I knew it was a good idea to go ringing her doorbell, you know because I'm smart like that. But I never, never, ever, ever expected her to kiss me. It was a good surprise, but she liking me that way wasn't even a possibility before. So it was a complete shock, a really nice happy shock.

So here I was early on school again, hoping for a little making out session before school. I walked through the same halls and found her classroom very quickly. I sneaked inside and she was writing something down on the white board. She didn't know I was here, because she had headphones in. She was moving to the beat and when she was full out dancing I wasn't going to stop her. I went to sit on her desk and was just looking at her moving body. She turned around and saw me. She looked like a deer caught in the spotlight and I was just smirking at her. She pulled her headphones out of her ears and was blushing massively.

'What are you doing here?' She asked.

'I wanted to see you. And you dance lovely by the way.'

She walked towards her desk but walked around me to do something with all the papers that were lying there.

'You want to talk about last night?' She asked me. I knew that this conversation was coming, but I didn't want to have it right now. I wanted to make this thing we had last as long as possible before she could change her mind.

'No.' I said before I connected my lips with hers. It was sweet and short but when I licked her bottom lip for entrance, that she gave, we moaned in each other's mouths. It became heated and I putted her on the desk while I was standing between her legs. She tasted so sweet and electricity went through my whole body. I didn't want it to stop but after a while I had to breathe again. I disconnected our lips and went working on her neck. Her beautiful neck witch smelled amazing. She sighed and it was a sign for me to go on. But she pushed me away. I looked in her eyes and I saw that her eyes were a few shades darker than normal.

'As much as I like this, and I really do, we should stop because people can walk in any minute.'

'I don't really care.' And I kissed her again. We both moaned and her hands were in my hair keeping me close while I grabbed her ass. But as always she's the reasonable one, so she stopped it again.

'Fine.' I whined while I walked out the door, in search of my friends.

**Maura's P.O.V.**

I was aroused to say at least. She coming before class like that, it wasn't what I expected. So I didn't know that I would feel this way before I started today at work. When she walked in she was walking with that Frost guy again. And I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

'Are you crazy?' She said

'No, I'm not. You're really beautiful, were friends for a while now, but don't you want more?'

'No, I don't Frost. Man you are out of your mind?'

'I still think we should give it a try, Rizzoli.'

Oh, man it was on! He wanted her heart? Really? Is he crazy? He isn't good enough to be with her, he isn't good enough to even talk to her. Why couldn't she see that?  
>They sat next to each other in front of the class and I would show her that I'm better for her than him. If he wanted to play this game, let's play!<p>

I closed the door and gave the class some assignments to do. I didn't have to explain anything so I went to work on my own work. I gave her a lot of looks during this class and when I licked my lips I saw her eyes turning darker. I knew she reacted a lot on my body so I walked around a few times, bending before her so she could see down in my shirt. And she did, I knew it, but I gave her a look like I didn't know what I was doing to her.

At the end of the class when everybody walked out, she came to me.

'You were doing that on purpose, weren't you?' She asked.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I replied innocent 'Just don't let that Frost guy out of your site, because he's trouble!'

'That's why you did it? Are you jealous?'

'No I'm not!'

'Yes you are!' She was laughing out loud now. I blushed and she took my hand in hers, 'You are way hotter than him. So you have no reason to be jealous. And from what I saw in that shirt, I'm never going anywhere' she walked away when she was done talking and before she was out the door I yelled: 'I wasn't jealous!'

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, that was this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update! But please let me know what you think!_

_And does anyone watches NIKITA? Because it is sooooo awesome, and cool, and awesome! :D _


	7. Chapter 7 Jason Macaroni

_Hello lovely people,_

_Thank you for still reading my story. I know I'm the worst updater ever, but I have a week vacation now, so I want to post a chapter every 2 or 3 days. This chapter is a short one, so I could post it today, but don't worry the next one will be a lot longer, or so I hope.  
>So I hope you like it so far, and I will see you guys soon!<em>

_X AylGwen_

_p.s. All beta mistakes are mine, that's the only thing I own here.._

* * *

><p>My cell phone rang. I hoped it was her again, but when I looked at the caller ID I was shocked.<p>

**Caller ID: Jason Macaroni **

I was angry, how could he just call me like that? After abandoning me, after ignoring all of my calls, my voicemails, my emails even after ignoring all of my letters I send him. He put me through hell and back but my logical mind didn't work around him, I knew that, so I picked up the phone.

'What do you want?' I snapped.

'Maura, baby.' _Was he kidding me? After all this time, the first thing he says is; Maura baby? REALLY? He should apologize, he should show how sorry he is for breaking my heart. For leaving me hanging like that, for ignoring me all this time, for hurting me all this time._

'Don't _baby_ me, Jason. I will repeat myself; what do you want?'

'I want you, Maura. I was so stupid to cut you out of my life, and I've been paying for it since, I need you baby.' _Always knowing just what to say, mister-I-sleep-with-everyone-that-has-a-heartbeat. _

'Jason..' I already sounded desperate. I knew I had to stop this conversation now, because I didn't know how I would react when it went on. The only thing I knew was to run from him now.

'Just have a cup of coffee with me, we will talk and we can go on from there.' My mind went directly to this morning. It was Sunday afternoon and I had a coffee date with Jane this morning.  
>Oh Jane, my beautiful Jane.<p>

_Wait, did I just think __**my**__ beautiful Jane. We didn't have that conversation with her yet, but it sounds so good. I would be the luckiest girl in the whole universe if I had the right to call her my Jane.  
>But we were fooling around with each other for a month now. It never got further than making out and that frustrated me. Not because she was too slow, and I think that she should give it up, but she was sooooooo good. Which meant that I was really, really turned on constantly. And the only way to release that stress is going solo every night.<em>

'Maura, you still there?' Oops. I was thinking about Jane too long, but who could blame me right?

'No, Jason. You missed your change, I'm kind of involved with someone else now.'

'Who is he?' He sounded angry. He didn't have any right to be angry.

'It's none of your business. And it's a she to be honest.' _What? Why did I say that?_

'WHAT? I'm out of your life for a few months and you're already gay? I'm here to fix you, Maura. What will your parents think of you when they here you're dating a woman?' He laughed.

'I don't need to be fixed because I'm not broken. There is nothing wrong with me dating a woman!' I hung up the phone. I actually hung up the phone. Oh man, he is probably very angry now.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's P.O.V.<strong>

I dialed her number, but it went directly to voicemail. She was on the phone with someone else, but she said that she was free now.

_I have a master plan! I will go to her house, that's way better than having a conversation on the phone anyway._

After I said goodbye to my parents, telling them that I went to Frost, I grabbed my bike and went my way. Hoping she wouldn't be angry with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Maura's P.O.V.<strong>

The doorbell rang. I was surprised because I didn't expect anyone. I unwrinkled my dress and went to open the door.

'Always looking smoking.' That smug look on his face made me nauseous.

'What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?'

He pushed me aside. I tried to block him, but he was way too strong for me. He roughly took me by my hair and pushed me into the living room. I tried to scream but his hand covered my mouth before any sounds came out.

'Stop fighting me, I'm only here to fix you. To make you normal again. You need a real man in your life so I'm here to fuck the gayness out!'

Tears were streaming over my face as he ripped my dress. He was standing behind me and I was about to throw up. I felt his erection against my buttocks.

'I know you like this. Just like you used to, maybe want to suck at it?' I wanted to get out. I tried to scream again but he hit me for it.

'If you scream again I will hit you again. You don't want that happening now do you? So be a good girl and go suck it.'

I felt he was pulling down his pants and I tried to get away, but he was too strong for me.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know it's super short. And the ending is a cliffhanger, and I hate cliffhangers myself too, but I won't take long to update, so I hope you don't mind as much then. Well.. hope you review this story, because I love all my reviewers! You give me inspiration!_

_And yes, I came up with the name __**Jason Macaroni **__all by myself. Because it's awesome! :D _


	8. Chapter 8 Please save me

_Hallo leuke mensen!_

_Yes, that was a little Dutch! But here is a new chapter, and yes it was super soon! :D I know!  
>I couldn't let you wait any longer, and thank you for all the reviews! You really make my day, and just my whole life!<em>

_And you guys should definitely listen to__** You make me happy **__from__** Will Hoge**__. Not while reading this chapter though, that just conflicts with each other. But have fun, and I hope to see you soon again!_

_X AylGwen_

_P.s. I don't own anything but my beta mistakes here! Have fun!_

* * *

><p>As I was walking to my bike a felt a rain drop on my face. I looked up and saw a big cloud, a big stormy dark cloud.<p>

_Maybe I should wait till the rain is over, I can always go there a little later, and she isn't expecting me anyways. _

I walked back into my house. I should call her later, and ask permission to come over. On that moment my phone played a song. I picked it up.

'Frost, what's up?'

'You need to come down here, I have something to show you!'

Before I could answer him he already hung up the phone.

_What the hell? Well I could go to Frost first and then go to Maura. I can be at his house before the storm._

And with that in my mind I walked to my bike again. Five minutes later I was knocking on his door. In no time he was standing before me and dragged me into his house.

'What the hell, Frost?' I was getting pissed now. If he just told me what was going on, it would be a lot faster for the both of us.

'I wanna let you see something, were almost there.' And a few moments later I was practically dragged to his room. He opened his door and it was dark accept for the candles everywhere. On his bed was a big heart made of rose paddles.

'You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, from the inside and the outside. You're so brave with handling me and the other boy's, you're protective, smart, everything I look for in a human being. And I can't be just friends anymore, we can't be because we are made for each other, we are perfect together. So please say yes to this. Say yes to us.'

* * *

><p><strong>Maura's P.O.V.<strong>

His pants was off. I felt it. And his erection was harder than before, I couldn't belief it was him, him doing this to me. The one I was once in love with, the one who left me without saying goodbye, and was now about to rape me. I couldn't do anything about it. He dragged me to the kitchen and I felt him tie me down.

'I'm going to close the door, and if I hear you scream I will beat you again and take all the time in the world to make love to you.' He murmured in my ear. The thought of him doing this to me all night made me sick, made me angry. But when he removed his hand from my mouth I didn't scream. I didn't make any sound in the hope he would leave me alone. But when I heard him close the door I knew he was coming back, I knew that I had to do something to protect myself. And while he was saying to me that I was a brave little slut, I saw my chance. I kicked him as hard as I could in his balls.

He was struggling to stay up right while he was scolding. He tried to pry my hands loose from the tape that he used. After a while it worked and when I was fully loose I saw him still bend over from the pain. I ran as fast as I could on this moment to my hand bag because my pepper spray was lying there. I took the bottle out of my purse but when I was about to turn around to use it, I saw his fist coming at my face. And the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground while my world turned black before my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's P.O.V.<strong>

'Are you kidding me, Frost? I already told you that I'm not interested in you in that way. You're a great friend, but that's all.' I saw the disappointment in his eyes, but I knew he was only acting this way because he was lonely. Soon enough he would find another girl, and he would never see me in that way again.

'And I'm already with somebody else, so I'm sorry.' He looked up at me with curiosity.

'Oh yeah, someone I know?' He was getting angry. 'Because I will beat the shit out of him if I have to. I will, just say who it is!' _I'm sorry what? Why was he acting this way?_

'Stop it Frost! I don't have to listen to this bullshit. I'm going.' I walked out of his room and out of his house as fast as I could. I had to talk to Maura. I took my phone and dialed her number. She didn't pick up.

_That's weird, she normally picks up right away. Maybe something is wrong, I should go to her._

_Or she is doing something and doesn't want to be interrupted. Hmmm…_

I was on a crossroad. One street to my house and one street to her house. Not knowing which one to take.

* * *

><p><strong>Maura's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up again, and on this moment I'm sad to wake up. Because waking up should stop the nightmare, but it's only beginning for me now. Without looking I knew I was tied down again. I slowly opened my eyes and my head was pounding. I looked and I was only in my underwear. There was tape over my mouth, ankles and wrists. I was tied down to my table, with my arms above my head and my legs spread wide.

'Ah, you woke up. Then let's have some fun.' I heard him say somewhere behind me. He walked around the table and I saw him standing between my legs. He kissed his way up. It stopped when I heard the doorbell ring. I let a sigh escape from my mouth in the hope that somebody caught him. He stood up and walked to the door. When he looked through the window to see who it was he ignored it, and walked towards me again. He went to kiss me in the neck. I looked away, not wanting to be here. Hoping that I would have some experience were I would just drift out of my body. Were I would look at me, at him like it were two different people. People who I didn't know, who I didn't was. But my logical brain didn't let me, because I didn't belief in out of your body experiences. This was one of those time's were I hated to think like me, to know stuff like I do. But while I was looking away I saw Jane climbing over my fence.

_Jane, my Jane. Please help me, please save me like you always do. _

She was in shock. Just standing there and I hoped that she could read my mind. With pleading eyes I just stared at her.

'It's a shame this got to be like this, because I know that you like this. Just like you used to.' He was still here. He was still doing this to me, but my beautiful Jane would stop him.

I looked at him because I didn't want to let him know I saw my savior, so I tried to move as much as I could, trying to escape. He took me by my arms and used his strength to hold me still, and then everything went limp. He was limp. He was pushed off me and I was crying massively at this point, because Jane was eye in eye with me now. She took the tape from everywhere and tried to make me calm again. When I was fully loose I just hugged her. I didn't know for how long but I just couldn't stop hugging her and crying.

In the meantime she called the cops but even while the cops were taking Jason with them, I couldn't stop hugging her. I couldn't be alone now, away from her, the one who saved me.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that's it. It was really hard for me to write this kind of stuff, because I'm not familiar with this kind of stuff, thank god. So let me know what you think! And next chapter; they got some explaining to do why Jane was there to save her.  
>Please review! <em>


	9. Chapter 9 Thankful

_Hallo people!_

_I know, I'm the worst updater ever! I KNOW, I KNOW! But I'm sooo busy with school and work, I just didn't have the time. __**And I will not update again till my exams are over.**__ And that can be a little while, so I'm sorry._

_I hope you like this chapter, it's not much and it's not one of my favorites, but I hope you like it anyways!_

_X AylGwen  
><em>

_P.s. Only the beta mistakes are owned by me!_

_P.p.s. _**There is a flashback, and it's written like this!**

* * *

><p>It was my first work week after my attack, and I was happy to go to work again. The last few weeks were boring. It wasn't even my idea to stop working, but the school gave me no option than to stay at home all day and watch boring TV shows. I was glad for every bit of distraction someone or something could give me. But every time I looked in the mirror I saw my black eye, and that made me think of him, what he did to me and what he was about to do to me. The police was all over this, all over me, my past with him, and most of all; how Jane could've saved me.<p>

Not that everyone wasn't happy she did, but she was my student and I was her teacher, how could've she been there, and most of all; how could've she been there on time?

* * *

><p>'<strong>Hi, I'm Steve, you're Maura and Jane right?' A handsome police man said to us. They took us to the police station to ask some questions. After an objection from Jane who said it was way to early after the attack, but I wanted to get this over with and move on with my life.<strong>

**After I explained that Jason was my ex-boyfriend and that he called me this afternoon, we came to the first hard part in this story.**

'**Do you maybe know why he was so angry, that he left al his things behind to go directly to you after the conversation you two had on the phone?'**

'**I think it was, because I said I was already involved with somebody.' I knew that what I really said must be a secret, and knowing I couldn't really lie I just told the half-truth.**

'**So he said he wanted you back. And that's why became angry?' Steve asked nicely.**

'**He wanted to go on a date with me, or so he said, but I declined, after that he became a little angry over the phone, but I could never guess he would do this to me.' I felt tears running down my cheeks again. I couldn't help it, I still stunned over what happened. Jane took my hand under the table, giving me the strength to move on. I knew it was a good idea to bring her to this interview, I didn't know how I could do this without her.**

'**And who are you dating?' I stiffed up. But there was Jane, rescuing me again.**

'**I don't think that is any of your concern.' She said a little angry. I squeezed her hand to let her know I was thankful. **

**I saw that Steve was a little startled by her reaction and I felt a little bad for him, he was only trying to do his job. After he'd apologized he went on about Jane and me.**

* * *

><p>'<strong>For the last time, I climbed over the fence! That's how I got in, and I was there because I trusted my instincts!' Jane said.<strong>

'**You're instincts?'Steve questioned.**

'**Yeah, my instincts. I knew there was something wrong when she didn't pick up the phone. And when I saw a half naked guy in the window, who didn't answered the door, I just wanted to be sure everything was alright.' **

**After this discussion being repeated to long I told them I wanted to go home, in the hope they would let it rest. After they did, Jane and I walked to the main entrance where two people were waiting for Jane. A woman, who I thought was Jane's mother, gave me a hug.**

'**Oh, I'm so sorry for what happened to you! I guess you are Maura right? Jane told so much about you, and I'm so soooo sorry!' I smiled at her and told her that if Jane wasn't there to save me, things could've gone a lot different. I thanked them and told them that I wanted to go home and rest.**

'**No such thing, young lady. You are coming with us. You need some support right now and we have a warm bed and a lot of food where your name is on, and no buts!' Before any of us could react she already took my hand a let us to the car that was waiting for us.**

* * *

><p><strong>A while later, after dinner, Angela ordered Jane to show me to 'my bed'. This was the first time we actually got some time alone.<strong>

'**Are you okay? I know my family can be a bit overwhelming, but there pretty sweet when you get to know them. But how the dragged you in here and stuff, that wasn't really nice, and..' She was rambling and it was cute, but I stopped her by kissing her softly. **

'**Thank you so much for everything.' I looked directly in her eye's to make sure she really get how much I thanked her, how much I needed her.**

**And her response was just another kiss. It was sweet and innocent, but at the same time not so much. Before it got too headed up she stopped it and took me to her room where 'my bed' was also located. I tried to kiss her again but she stopped me.**

'**Is this a good idea? You know kissing and stuff, because of what happened? Because every time I see you, I touch you, I kiss you, I want more. A feeling like I need more, and I don't know how long I can stop myself. And you turn me on so, so badly but I don't want to take this too fast. I don't want to do anything you don't want to do, and right now I don't know how long I can stop myself from doing that. And after today, I don't know what to do.'**

'**You and him are a whole other story, a whole other chapter in my life. When I'm with you, I don't think of him. When you kiss me, I don't have the feeling like you two are the same person. Not now, and not ever. And when we take things to far, I will let you know. I will let you know when I'm not comfortable anymore, but only if you do too.'**

'**But..'**

'**There is no but. He didn't brake me and he never will. You saved me, and I just want to let you know and let you show how thankful I am.'**

* * *

><p><em>AN: And that was it again! Hope you liked it and wish me good luck on my exams! ;) Also, i'm highly active on Tumblr again, so if you want to have contact with me, or follow me, my name is also **AylGwen **there. And i would love to talk to some people who reads my story, that would be super duber awesome!_

_Haha, well I hope I see you soon and let me know what you think by reviewing!  
><em>

_My question is: Do you want a sex scene? Or not, and when do you think this should happen?_


	10. Chapter 10  Nightmare

_Hello everybody!_

_How are you all doing today? YAY! Rizzoli & Isles started again! And when Maura said to Jane that she loved her, asdjdgsfklajsdhkfd :3_

_Omg, I just died a little ! But loving it just like before and maybe even a little more!_

_Here is a new chapter, hope you liked it. I know it took me a long time, but I will try to update more. Because it's almost vacation-time! :D _

_X AylGwen_

_P.s. The beta mistakes are the only things I own here!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 - Nightmare<p>

I heard her. She was mumbling in her sleep. I only got glimpses of the words she said, but I could make out what it was about. Something about that she wanted him to let go. The nightmare she had wasn't just hurting her, it was hurting me as well. I knew I should be comforting her, help her, but honestly I didn't know how. I tried to tell myself this was something she should pass through, to help her heal. Even on the moment I tried to tell myself I knew it was a lie. I wanted her to feel all the happiness in the world. And that terrible thing that happened to her, and I shouldn't wish upon anybody, but I wished it was someone else instead of her. I should help her forget, it was me who should help her heal, not some dream about the night it happened.

I climbed out of bed walked across my room to where she was sleeping. When I got there I saw she was covered in sweat and the deep frown on her face. A deep stab op pain, like an actual knife, rushed through my stomach. It felt like all of her emotions on this moment became mine. I tried to shake her awake, but it only made her work against me harder than it did before. Thinking about what I should do next, I took her blanked that she kicked to the side of the bed, and took it to wrap it around her again. But at the same time climbing next to her, She tried to push me away, knowing that I was probably Jason in her sleep, I held her harder. Trying to sooth her with saying 'it's okay' and 'everything will be alright' over and over again.

After a while I felt her give in. She didn't kick or mumble anymore. But that didn't make go to my own bed again, because I liked it near her. It was warm and leaving her alone sounded and felt wrong. She turned and I took my opportunity to spoon her from behind. After I heard her let out a comfortable sigh, I fell in a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Without looking I knew she was now in my bed and I couldn't feel any happier. The feeling off pure bliss was something I never experienced before and I knew I could only feel it with her lying next to me. I lazily opened my eyes and all I could do was stare at her. It felt like we were in some cocoon and I knew I didn't want to get out of it, like ever. It was obvious that she was dreaming by the way the expressions on her face changed every once in a while.<p>

I couldn't help myself and put some hair behind her ear while I touched her cheek. From that light touch I disturbed her sleep and while feeling a little, only a little, guilty about it, that feeling disappeared when her beautiful eyes looked smiling at me. We were just laying here, not wanting to move.

'Are you okay?' She asked after a while.

'Yes indeed. More so after I found out you were here beside me. Which I don't recall on going to sleep that way, not that I mind, but I'm just curious; why did you came into my bed?'

'You were having a bad dream, and you didn't wake up, so the only option I saw was to do this.' Pointing out to herself while saying the word 'this' to make sure I knew what she was talking about.

'I'm so sorry to wake you up. Maybe it isn't such a good idea to sleep here in your room. I should probably be heading home.'

'No. You're going to stay here, because I don't mind being interrupted by you. And.. ehmm.. well never mind.'

'What is it?'

'I'm not sure if I ever want to sleep by myself again after this night.' A light blush appeared on her face, and it was one of the most adorable things I've ever seen. Without saying anything back I kissed her hard. Trying to pour every emotion I had in me into that kiss.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Soooooo that's it again. Please let me know what you think! I really like all the feedback I get, it makes my day :3_

_And Merry Christmas everybody! _


	11. Chapter 11 Tommy

_Hello everyone,_

_I'm really the worst updater ever. If there actually was a list for updaters that suck; I would be number 1, so I'm so sorry for that. And for the people who are still reading this: Wow, thank you soooo much ! I love everyone of you!_

_I hope you have fun with reading this!_

_X AylGwen_

_P.s. My beta mistakes are the only thing I own here. AND I MISS R&I SO MUCH ALREADY :'(_

* * *

><p><strong>Maura's POV<strong>

It was my third day here in the Rizzoli house and nobody was home except for Jane and me. While I was off of work, Jane convinced her parents that she needed a few 'sick' day's, so she could look after me. Without any effort they did it and it was amazing to say at least. We are getting to know each other better and in a different way, and she is so sweet. She wants to do everything for me, not that I need somebody to take care of me, but I like it that she cares enough to go through all this trouble for me.

And on this moment we are wrapped together in a blanked watching a movie I don't really care about. I let Jane pick the movie and it was some kind of action movie I don't remember the title of. But it doesn't matter because she is enjoying herself a lot right now what brings me joy in the process. Most of the time I'm watching her instead of the movie and her appearance always amazes me. Those eyes and lips, I'm so intensely staring that I don't notice her staring back at me with an eyebrow raised.

'See something that you like?' She says playfully at me. I feel a blush creeping up my neck for being caught ogling her. Without answering I just kiss her, because I could without worrying that somebody saw us. With her lips on mine it feels like my life couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's POV<strong>

Tommy was being a dick again, I mean himself again. Teasing me about not being a girly girl like I 'should be'. Ugh, I hate him a lot right now. Maura was just upstairs and I didn't want her to actually witness my little brother like this, again, because the last time wasn't so comfortable.

xxxxxxxxxx

'_Jane, have you finally found a girlfriend?' Tommy said to me while I was in the living room, doing some of my homework. I looked uncomfortable to Maura who was sitting next to me and who visually tensed at his words. _

'_What are you even talking about? Just go mind your own damn business, you stupid f…' I was interrupted by Maura who was telling me that I should watch my language._

'_Ow, Jane. Dumb little Jane, acting like we all don't know that you're very, very gay.' At the end of his sentence I smacked him across the face. Calming down while Tommy yelled to our mom what I did to him._

_xxxxxxxxx_

'Tommy, will you just please stop with this. I've had enough and I don't know what happened to you, but please don't bother me with it.'

'It's not me, it's you. Please just tell us all that you have a relationship with Maura!' _Oh no.._

'What are you talking about? She is my teacher!' Acting really mad was maybe the solution, a very smart solution who wasn't working by the looks of it.

'I saw you kissing her a few days ago!'

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know it's short as hell, but I wanted to post something.. So please review if you're up to it and I hope to see you the next time ;)_


	12. Chapter 12 Friend

**Chapter 12**

_Hi everyone!_

_Sorry for updating soooo late! So thank you for everyone who is still reading this, you're my hero! And please review if you like it or if you don't!_

_- The beta mistakes are the only thing I own here!_

* * *

><p>This was bad. This was very bad. No this was the worst thing that could happen to me, well it was even worse when my mother would find out, but that didn't make this situation better. It was in the evening and I haven't told Maura yet. I know I should, but when I tried my parents got home and we haven't got a single moment alone since.<p>

_Stupid little brothers with their stupid little eyes that saw things they shouldn't. _

And even worse; He was blackmailing me now. We were sitting at the dinner table, and he was looking at me with a smirk on his face. Ugh, I hate him and when we are done with this dinner I'm going to beat him up. Like really beat him up so he forget what he saw.

_Maybe I should discuss this with Maura before I do something stupid. _

I just glared at him with my death glare, what stopped him at least throughout dinner.

'So, Jane can you get your lazy ass up and help Frankie to clean up the table.' My mother said to me.

'Oh, Angela, please let me help. It's the least I can do for letting me into your home.' Maura said immediately.

'Maybe that's a good idea. Maura and I will clean everything up!' I said as I got up. Angela smiled at me and I kissed her on the cheek. I didn't know why, maybe to thank her. I looked at Maura who smiled sweetly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. It was a beautiful moment that was ruined by my brother, again.

_Ugh, I really hate him._

I got all the plates while Maura took the rest and we walked together to the kitchen. When I knew for sure that nobody could hear or see us I kissed her. I was short, sweet and just amazing. She tasted so good and I just couldn't get enough of her. It was so great that she was here all the time. I could really get used to that.

'What was that for?' She asked while we held our foreheads together.

'Because I had to kiss you before you would get mad at me.' She looked confused at me. I didn't want to say it, but I had to. Before anybody else would find out. 'Tommy saw us… He saw us kissing the other day. I thought you should know.' While I was telling this her whole body tensed and her eyes got big, really big. After a few minutes with just staring at me like that I got a bit scared.

'Please say something.' I was begging now because she was really, really scaring me.

'This is bad, isn't it?' Was the first thing that came out of her mouth since I told her. I snorted at her rhetoric question

* * *

><p>I knew there was something going on between Jane and Maura. Something I couldn't really put my finger on, but a mother always knows when something was up. And there was most certainly something up with my little Jane and her teacher. I couldn't lie about the beauty of the teacher, she was one of the most beautiful people I ever saw; inside and out. But the thought that maybe they had something.. it just freaked me out. Every time I convinced myself that I was making this up in my head, but then the looks happened, and all those little signals that brought me back to square one of convincing myself. I told my husband about it, asking if he saw anything, but he didn't. It wasn't really much of a surprise because he always missed the subtle hints.<p>

It was so bad in so many ways and thinking about all the consequences gave me a headache. But I wanted my little Jane to be happy and if Maura her TEACHER did, than I would close my eyes for once and just let it be.

So here I was, desperately trying to stay out of the kitchen where my baby girl and her teacher were doing the dishes.

* * *

><p>After hearing that news, that terrible news, Jane and I both knew we had to say something to Angela about this. Because if she didn't hear it from us, she would hear it from Tommy. So Jane and I were already packing my things. I really liked it here, but I knew whatever would happen with Angela tonight, it was my time to go.<p>

I felt Jane staring at me from the corner of my eye while I was putting some shoes in my bag. They helped me so much dealing with the Jason thing, that I would be forever grateful. So I stopped packing for a minute and just hugged Jane as hard as I could. Knowing that whatever would happen, I always had her.

Even if she was just a friend.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, what's going to happen? Please let me know what you want to happen, because I have no idea! And I really need the help!_


	13. Chapter 13 Running

_Hey everyone! _

_Here's chapter 13 and I hope you enjoy it!  
>I wanted to give a big thank you for my Beta (yes I have a beta now!) Haku2009, she's awesome!<em>

* * *

><p>"Maybe Frost is something for you?"<p>

"Are you kidding me, ma? I don't want to be with Frost or anyone other than Maura!" Jane was completely frustrated.

"Just so you know I won't accept this! It's not right and I forbid you to see her outside of school!" Angela yelled and fear struck me. I couldn't imagine seeing Jane only in class.

"You can't forbid me anything! I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And why are you against me dating Maura? Give me one good reason."

"Oh Jane! I'm not against you dating Maura, she is a wonderful and beautiful person. But I'm against you dating your teacher! It's wrong and I won't accept it. You live in MY house so you live by MY rules and that's the end of the discussion."

And with that, Angela walked away from the table. I didn't say much throughout the conversation because deep down I knew Angela was right. I'm Jane's teacher and it's wrong on so many levels to date her. I let my feeling for her cloud my judgment. And I couldn't believe it happened like this, because this was the first time.

"I'm sorry my mother acted that way." Jane gazed at me with sorry eyes and it unsettled me. I could see this relationship hurt her and I couldn't live with that.

"Don't apologies for something you didn't do. And she is right, our relationship is wrong." I knew that remark would cut her like a knife. I knew that because I felt the same way.

"No Maura, this is right! We just have to keep it a secret until I graduate," she retorted with hope that was misplaced.

She wanted it to work so badly and so did I. Because she was right, we were amazing together and nothing should've changed that. But it did. So here I was, breaking up with her.

"No we don't. I'm sorry Jane but I have to be responsible for a change and end this. Thank you for letting me stay here and I guess I will see you in class," say those words was the most terrible thing I have ever done to someone and to myself.

I hope she will forgive me in time, maybe after her graduation. And that hope I was clinging onto was the only thing that kept me walking with my bags out the door.

* * *

><p>It was a surprisingly nice day. The birds chirped their song and the sun was burning hot without any clouds to stop it. It looked like I was the only one who wanted this day to end. And I needed it to end quickly, so I could forget about everything that happened on this terrible day.<p>

I stepped in my car after I put all my bags in it and started the engine. Before I left I saw Jane looking broken out the window with tears in her eyes. My heart felt heavy knowing it was me who hurt her so bad.

'_Maybe she will forgive me one day.'_

And with that I drove away from her.

* * *

><p>I couldn't concentrate anymore. I needed to let it all out and I was sick of this. I didn't do anything anymore and I wanted to break out of this circle. Because tomorrow was another day of school and my mother said I had to go. But it was the day I had class from Maura, and I didn't want to let her see how much this affected me. How much she hurt me.<p>

I walked through my room and looked in the mirror. I was very white, bags under my eyes, my hair was wild and dirty as well as my clothes. I even was skinnier that normal. I really was a mess.

The only thing I did the last five days was think. I didn't eat, sleep, or get out of bed. I was sick of it, I needed to do something. So I got out of my pajamas and into my running clothes. I walked downstairs and put my sneakers on. Without saying anything I grabbed my keys and walked through the front door.

Running was always some sort of medicine for me. It worked wonders on my body and mind. I was getting relaxed and I almost forgot what happened five days ago. My whole body burned but I kept going.

Without noticing I walked into her street and stopped by her front door. That's where I stopped. But I couldn't do anything but cry. The first time since she left me I really cried. It was the first time I really felt what I lost. I lost everything I wanted in my life. It didn't matter to me what kind of job I was in, in what kind of house, as long there was someone by my side who was everything to me. Who I would give my life to and Maura was that person. I felt it in everything I did, in everything I thought, she was it for me.

And now my person, my future walked away from me.


	14. Chapter 14 Angela

a/n:

Hello everyone.  
>Sorry for the very long wait. Here is a chapter for everyone who is willing to read it. I am trying to wrap this story up. Don't know when it's going to happen or how long it is going to take, sorry for that. All beta mistakes are mine!<p>

* * *

><p>The moment Jane Walked out of the classroom after class, was the moment Maura could breathe again. The whole time she hadn't looked at her, on puprose. She was scared she would lose her resolve if she did.<p>

I just wanted a simple life for once. But somehow I get myself in some sort of mess everywere I go.

Somewhat disapointed in herself she packed her things and locked up the classroom. Not wanting to be alone she went to the teachers lounge to work. There was always someone to distract het from her messy personal life.

* * *

><p>Jane almost ran out of the classroom as soon as the class was over. Not knowing what to do she went outside.<p>

I need to figure out what to do now.  
>Taking deep breathes and with a brain working overtime, her legs were pacing the floor.<p>

Maybe I should lay low for a while. I cant make big romatic gestutes due the fact that maura could lose her job she figured. I need to stay low but still be in her life. Because being in her life ment maybe winning her back. Jane smiled at the memory of being with Maura.

I should begin with getting myself together first. Stop the pity party and be resposible this time. Showing her that I was good for her. And a good start was being more involved with school. Happy with her new plan she made her way towards the door.

* * *

><p>Angela walked fast through the school halls. Nothing stopping her while she made her way towards the teachers lounge. Someone already told her where to go and that the one and only Maura Isles was working there.<p>

It was now or never she thought as she pushed the door open with force and made eye contact with the one she was looking for.

Maura gasped as angela stormed her way into the room. As soon as the shock was drifting away she got up and took Angela by the arm and out of the lounge. This happend so fast that Angela couldn't even begin to say what she wanted to say. Maura was dragging her through the hallway as fast as she could. Giving them more privacy in a empty classroom, she closed the door behind them and switched the lights on. She wanted to keep her cool, but was getting a bit angry at the fact that Angela was going to speak to her here.

"Angela what can I do for you? Here at my workplace?"

"You don't get to use the workplace card from the moment you was entertaining the idea of getting in a relationship with YOUR student." Angela replied angry.

"Angela I am sorry. I am truly sorry for making the mistake of dating Jane, she just made my world stop the moment i first layed eyes on her and.."

"Stop. I came here to tell you to stay away from my daughter." She walked towards Maura who was already backed up against the wall.

"What I was saying, if you had let me speak, is that I made a mistake. I know that now and I will stay away. But why did you come here to say that to me?"

She gave me an evil smirk. "Because I wanted you to know that if you don't stay away, I know my way towards your 'workplace' and then I will tell everything about you and Jane to the person who would agree with the fact that you should't get near my Jane."

"And who would that be?" Maura's heart dropped because she already knew the answer. But hoping Angela wouldn't take it that far.

"Your boss."


End file.
